Like Father Like Child
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Gokudera muses over the actual origin of his three children. TOTAL CRACK, MPREG.


**Disclaimer:** The only reborn things I own are: 2 poster, and 6 doujinshi.

**Warnings:** Crack. Mpreg. **You have been warned! Read at your own Discretion!**

**Author's Note:** Yes, I should be working the fic I wanted to post for my birthday, but it's from Kuroshitsuji and there's only so much Ciel I can stand. Anyways, this fic came from a deranged conversation I had with Kenzie one night. Either that or this conversation happened in my dreams. I don't quite remember. But it has to do with another fic I want to one day write,(5927 Mpreg.) and a comment she made, pointing out how much their child would look like a certain someone we know...

* * *

Gokudera had a problem. Now most people would claim that he was making a big deal over nothing. After all, life had been going his way for the past several years. Ever since Vongola scientist had found a way to make men impregnable, his life should have been great. As soon as Gokudera had heard that news he had dropped to his knees in front of his beloved Jyuudaime, and confessed his love for the other man. Tsuna had of course agreed to marry him. So why was Gokudera so upset?

He looked at his first born son, Keitaro, and sighed. Gokudera had been so excited when he found out that he and his boss would have a child. For several months he had toiled to make sure that the child, boy or girl, would have an appropriate nursery, and the proper care. But when his son was finally born Gokudera was slightly put off. What disturbed him so much was the mane of spiky white hair Keitaro boasted.

But he had put it off as a mixture of their genetics. After all, Gokudera's hair was silver. It couldn't be too much of a genetic jump to get to white could it?

His suspicious grew however, when his son grew a sudden affection for marshmallows. He mentioned the strange likeness to the Millefiore boss to his husband, but Tsuna just brushed it off, and gave Gokudera the exciting news. They were expecting another child.

Again Gokudera toiled for months to improve the nursery and keep track of the now two year old Keitaro as Tsuna struggled his way through a second pregnancy. And yet again Gokudera was disappointed at the outcome of the second child. Their new daughter, Yoshe, was lovely for sure, but her brown eyes and blond hair reminded him of a certain other mafia boss...

But Gokudera quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. Tsuna's father was also a blond, and Tsuna himself had brown eyes. So what if Yoshe was the clumsiest child he had ever seen. He had thought the same thing of Tsuna when he had first met him.

But Gokudera's resolution finally broke at their third and, according to Tsuna, last child. He returned from his 10 month mission to find out that Tsuna was pregnant yet again and had just given birth. He rushed to the medical room, past his husband, and to the crib that held the newest addition to their family.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna gasped as he saw his worried husband rush past him. "How was the … Hey come back here!" The brunette was rather surprised to see his devoted husband totally ignore him and rush to see the child.

Gokudera took one look at the child and sighed. He had hoped to for once see silver hair, or even brown hair, on their child for once. But little baby Yumi had the loveliest shade of midnight blue hair...

"Isn't she lovely?" Tsuna mussed from his bed, the painkillers from his IV slurring his voice slightly. "She looks just like her father."

"Yep," Gokudera agreed as his heart crumbled into little pieces at the evidence before him, "Just like her father."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it sucked. It took me maybe... 20 minutes? And I honestly don't care. I feel awful for doing this to Gokudera, but it was 's all it was meant to be. Also I changed one of the victims. Originally the second child was supposed to be Mukuro's and the third was Hibari's. But I decided that then Gokudera would be able to prove it a little too fast. So Dino got substituted in. I hope you enjoyed it, and realize any flames sent will be returned to sender. Thanks!

**COOKIES!:** People never read this part. Oh well. Anyways, **I always offer cookies in exchange for reviews!** However, I don't give them to you reviewers, but to a character of your choice. So when you review, leave a little note saying who gets the cookie and why, and I'll add it to the list on my profile. **NEW RULE:** No leaving cookies to inanimate objects . -cough-reeby-cough-. The list is too long already to be leaving cookies to coffins and tables.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
